Craxian
General Craxian is a former member of the roleplaying forum. He normally wears a red outfit. History NinjaMan471 (2011-2012) Craxian first came into the Role-Playing forum under the name Ninjaman471, in late 2012. During this time, he joined a few roleplays, mainly Pokemon-related. He also created his first roleplay, ~Wasteland~, which was based on After the Flash and received a few joiners. His second roleplay, The Entertainment Zone, was also made during this period. However, in mid-2012, Ninja stopped foruming and focused more on other aspects of Roblox. Styrofoamdrone (2013-2014) In the summer of 2013, a newcomer by the name of styrofoamdrone arrived on the forums. In actuality, this was NinjaMan (who had since changed hsi name to Craxian) on his alt. He made a few roleplays on the forums, such as Within the Soul, and joined a few others. He also became friends with timpookie and others during this time. However, in mid-2014, an announcement was made... Back to Craxian (2014-Present) In the summer of 2014, Craxian posted a thread announcing he was switching to this account. Styro posted confirming that he was Craxian. Since then, he has been mainly using Craxian on the forums, though sometimes using styrofoamdrone during Game Parties and other events. During this time, Craxian posted Boss Rush, a semi-successful roleplay that was based around a wizard transporting heroes to fall against his massive army. HelixCore (January 2015) On January 20th, 2015, a mysterious account showed up on the forums, posting the city where Wifi lived and two other addresses. Most people believed it was soard messing with them, until Wifi confirmed that that was the correct city. Helix continued to post other addresses throughout the day and the next, with a few roleplayers reacting with bewilderment as to how this stranger found their information. On the next day, however, he slipped up, revealing that he was actually Craxian. Departure (May 2015) In late May 2015, Craxian quietly announced his departure from Roblox Roleplaying on the wiki. Whether this is a permanent departure or not is unknown. Personality Craxian is quite the... original user, to say the least. As of late, it was revealed that he, as you read before, was the man behind the account "HelixCore," who posted the addresses of multiple users, making himself out to be quite the immature former. However, once you finally break down and play a game or just chat with the user behind Craxian, you'll find that he's sometimes humorous, clever, and interesting to talk with at times. As for forum maturity, this editor has only seen him on numerous OOC's, so he has no information on whether or not he is proficient or just a free-loader. Put stuff about my personality here Roleplays 2011 ~Wasteland~ Pokezombies 2012 The Entertainment Zone Pokemon: Rise of Darkness 2013 Within the Soul Friends and Enemies Friends * Timpookie * Eikoopmit * Timepockie * Tesero * Darikinth * Trilorik * Tenontosaurus * Birm123 * PurringThunder * Duck14 * supersonic555444 Put yourself here if you consider me a friend Enemies I don't think I have any, but put yourself here if you hate me or consider me an enemy Styrofoamdrone Styrofoamdrone is Craxian's main alternate account, who was mainly used from summer 2013 through summer 2014. He's also a ghost, due to an incident while playing Deception Infection. Trivia * There's a conspiracy theory that Styro and Crax are two different people working together in an attempt to assassinate prominent members of the RPF for reasons unknown, though there is speculation as to whether this is true or not. * Craxian is one of the few roleplayers who have never gotten banned. Category:Role Players